Another Galvan B Invasion
Another Galvan B Invasion is the season two premiere and eleventh episode of Noah 10 Super Matrix. Episode Azmuth and Albedo are on doing stuff on some monitors. (Albedo): Why are we even monitoring every Solar System in the galaxy!? Nothing's gonna happen! (Azmuth):...In this Universe, stuff can happen every second. (Albedo): Good point. (Azmuth): Wait...I think I found something! Azmuth stopped on the Galvan System. He saw a fleet of spaceships heading towards Galvan B. (Azmuth): There's a fleet of ships in the Galvan System! They're heading for our moon! Get Segurason and Allsop! (Albedo): Fine. Noah and Kierra came to the base and ran down to the computer room. (Noah): What's up? (Azmuth): Galvan B is being invaded. (Kierra): We're on it. Noah and Kierra flew to Galvan B on Ship. (Ship): SHIP! They landed. Noah and Kierra got out while Ship reverted. (Noah): This brings back memories. I remember when I was only 11 and was on one of my first missions...an Invasion of Galvan B. Only it was the Highbreed. (Kierra): But who's invading now? The fleet of ships flew in. They started shooting everywhere. All the Galvanic Mechamorph ran. Noah transformed into Big Chill and flew to a ship. Kierra flew to another. (Noah): Now, lets see who the lowlife is... In the ship was a bunch of robots. (Noah): Robots? The robots shot lasers at Noah. Noah turned intangible and breathed ice at the robots. He froze the robots, but the thawed out. They all shot Noah. MEANWHILE... Kierra broke into a ship and saw the robots. (Kierra): Robots are invading? A robot shot a laser at Kierra. She dodged and kicked it away. She dodged another laser and telekinetically pushed a robot away. She sent two robots flying at each other and blew them up. But then one robot blasted Kierra into a wall. MEANWHILE... The robots all shot Noah and Noah fell. Noah transformed. (Noah): Swampfire! Noah threw some seeds and caught some robots. He shot fire at another one. The robots shot lasers at him, but Noah regenerated. Noah shot fire at all of them. He kicked one in the head and blasted one away. Suddenly, there was an explosion. (Kierra): Let's head to the big ship over there! Kierra crashed the ship she was one. Noah jumped out and kicked the ship into another. Noah and Kierra flew to the biggest ship in the front. Noah burned a hole in the ceiling and they jumped in. (Noah): So who's the wiseguy who's invading? I swear if it's a Highbreed... The pilot of the ship got up and walked over to them. It was Malware in his first form! (Kierra): A Mechamorph is invading his own homeworld!? (Malware): HOME? Ha ha ha! This isn't my home. They rejected me! (Noah): What!? (Malware): Back when the Mechamorphs were infected with the Nanite, all got cured...except Gizmo, Uirus...and me. We were father and sons. (Noah): You're related to Uirus and Gizmo!? Guess it runs in the family... (Malware): The Galvans and other Mechamorphs kicked us off of Galvan B! We were all sent to the Null Void! Gizmo and I were raised there...and it's all the Mechamorph's and Galvan's fault! I'm exacting my revenge! I will detroy the Helix, and thus destroying all of the Mechamorphs! Malware shot an eye beam at Noah and Kierra and knocked them off the ship. They crashed on the ground. Noah detransformed. Ship came to them. (Kierra): We gotta stop him! (Noah): And we will! We'll beat him to the Helix. Come on, Bullet! Noah transformed. (Noah): Stinkfly? Aw man! (Kierra): Doesn't matter! Just come on! (Ship): Ship! Kierra and Noah flew away. Ship turned into a spaceship and followed them. They managed to beat Malware to the Helix. (Noah): Okay! We beat him here!....Now what? (Kierra): ...Guess we didn't think that through. Malware and his fleet arrived. Malware got out of his ship. (Malware): Hello, heroes. Malware grabbed Kierra and threw her at Noah. Malware walked into the Helix Chamber. Noah and Kierra followed. Noah shot goo at Malware and stuck him to the ground. malware blasted himself free. Kierra levitated Malware. Malware shot Kierra. Ship turned into a blaster and shot Malware, but his strecthed his fist and punched him. (Malware): Fools. Noah detransformed. Malware walked to the Helix. He started shooting it. (Ship): Shiiip! Noah got up. He transformed. (Noah): Upgrade! Yeah! Got what I wanted! Noah shot a laser at Malware. Malware started glowing yellow-green and then red. Noah's laser turned red. Noah then got electrocuted by some red energy then flew into a wall. There was a huge flash. (Noah): Oooowwww! Kierra got up. (Kierra): What happened? (Malware): Heh heh heh! This has turned out better than planned... Malware walked out and was in his second form. (Malware): Now I get to eradicate the Mechamorphs AND become stronger! Noah got up. He shot an eye beam at Malware. Malware countered it with his laser and blasted Noah. Noah transformed. (Noah): Ultimate Upgrade! Noah created an Electric Bomb and threw it at Malware. Malware caught it. Noah ran up to Malware and kicked him away. Noah threw another Electric Bomb and actually hit Malware. (Malware): Nice one. But not nice enough! Malware morphed his arm into a giant missile launcher. Malware blasted Noah. Noah fell. Noah regerated and transformed again. (Noah): Super Upgrade! Noah grew large and grabbed Malware. He threw him into a wall. Noah shot an energy beam at Malware. Malware tried to counter it with his energy missiles, but got over powered and defeated. (Malware): Why you...I-I'll kill you! Soon... Malware got teleported. MEANWHILE... Malware got teleported to Forgenza's lair. (Malware): Things took an unexpected turn of events, master. (Forgenza): Don't worry about it. Technically, you won. (Malware): What!? But I didn't destroy the Mechamorphs! (Forgenza): That wasn't my goal to begin with. That was YOURS. And Segurason's time will come....soon. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Ship *Azmuth *Albedo Aliens *Big Chill *Swampfire *Stinkfly (Selected Alien was Bullet) *Upgrade *Ultimate Upgrade *Super Upgrade Villains *Malware *Forgenza (Cameo) Trivia *BLOODY GIR *This is a sequel to the very first Noah 10 episode, "Galvan B Invasion". *The time between Galvan B Invasion and this episode is 8 years. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres